Sparks Between Us
by El Tigress
Summary: Through his journey with his friends, Bartz couldn't help but wonder who the girl with green hair was and what her past was. She was silent and shy but strong and courageous when it came down to it. So he wondered: "Who is she?" BartxTerra Please review!


**A's Notes**: This is a fanfiction, I will be adding fiction into this story. Just some light stuff, liking changing of the parties members and times they are together, and some others. I'm sure it won't bother you. I will be keeping Terra's hair light mint green, because that adds to her beauty and difference.

The reason I picked this couple is because they are both light hearted characters, sweet, caring and compassionate. Plus, I've always loved this couple and Dissidia made it possible. Second crack pairing is FirionxTerra, hotness there. I will probably do that later. *laughs*

**Fandom**: Dissidia, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI and the rest.  
Couple Fandom: Bartz/Terra. I call him "Buntz" but I'm guessing you guys don't even know about that name of his. So I'll keep it Bartz, as odd as it sounds.

**Word Count**: 2, 655

**Rating**: T

Chapter Name: _First Step_

Even though he met her a few days ago, he trusted her, oddly enough. She was with Zidane and Tidus, by the trees to the forest. Squall was standing with Cecil and Firion, silent and calculating their plan, as always. Cloud was with Onion Knight – or Luneth, so they heard. He preferred Onion Knight though. They were staring off at the fields before them, where they arrived from. It was a little bit before the sun went down and they were tired, so they decided to rest there. Tidus and Zidane were all too happy to give Terra, the girl with light mint hair, whatever extra things they had. Zidane wanted her to use his vest as a pillow and Tidus just wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as she could get. He offered his yellow shirt too.

She politely refused them and said she would be fine with out them. She was so silent all the time, she rarely spoke and when she did, it was to that little boy Onion Knight. Her light purple eyes were always off in wonder and worry, and he could tell she was frightened, but she was holding her own and he had seen her in battle; she wasn't just strong in magicks, but she was a natural with her sword. She often sought the back of the group, or where ever it wasn't so full. That was usually with Squall, Cloud or Onion Knight. Although the young boy wasn't silent as much as Squall and Cloud, she seemed to like him a lot. Squall was silent and broody and Cloud basically the same. She didn't speak much so he assumed that she liked that in those two.

Bartz sat by himself, not of annoyance like some of his team mates, but of choice. He was thinking. Ever since he meet up with Terra and Onion Knight four days ago, he's only talked to her three times. Once to ask her name, second was to ask if she was hungry and the third was if she knew were Tidus went. And from watching the others, she only spoke a few words to them. Although when that little boy talked to her, she seemed a lot more open. No one in the team knew much about her, besides that she odd hair and was silent.

Bartz found her will to go on admirable. Even when she fell or even if the Manikins hit her, she would go on and fight. She didn't look very tough, but in battle she was strong. She left with Zidane earlier to look for food and came back with some berries, three fish and one bunny. He grinned impishly at them and shrugged when Squall asked if that was all.

"Well let's see _you_ go out and hunt." He sat down. "All we need now is fire!" he looked over at Squall and Cloud, they shook their heads. Cloud said he was out of energy and Squall sighed, explaining he used too much magic in his last fight and was too tired as well. Tidus frowned, looking over at Bartz.

"Think you can mimic one of them and start a fire?"

The mime sighed, shaking his head. "Not if they don't have any energy left. Sorry..." Zidane puffed out a annoyed breath and crossed his arms.

"Looks like I use the old twig-on-twig trick–"

"I...can do it." Terra whispered, looking over from her little rock besides Onion Knight. Every one glanced over at the green haired mage, thankful in some form. Zidane grinned, thanking Terra as she stood and headed over. The young boy bawled the branches he found up into a ball and waited for her, but she frowned, weakly reaching out to the fire-wood. It was improper to build a fire like that, but she wouldn't tell him that. She concentrated her hand over the wood and closed her eyes. Her lips slightly moved as she muttered the name of the spell. She made no sound. Sparks flickered and sat the wood pile on fire. Zidane cheered, smiling at Terra.

"Great job, beautiful!" she blushed and looked away.

"You're welcome..." she looked back up to see him starting to scale the fish. He threw the dead bunny over to Firion. Terra frowned and got up. She didn't want to see him skin that poor, cute little bunny. She could see flashes of a young man in black skinning a bunny the same way Firion started to and paused before Onion Knight, her eyes searching over that memory. _Who?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Onion Knight's voice; which was full of youth and energy.

"Who gets the tasty bunny?" he asked, sitting up. "I think I should; after all, I am the strongest." Tidus chuckled.

"Yea, maybe the children should get it." Zidane growled as well as Onion Knight.

"I'm not a child!" they both hissed, looking away from the Blitzer. Firion looked up from his deed at the two young boys.

"I agree with Tidus – we older people can fend for ourselves and survive on less." he muttered, glancing back at the bunny. Cecil, for the first time since they stopped, nodded and said:

"Tidus's selfless offer is a good idea. Onion Knight and Zidane, would you object to eating the bunny between you two?" Zidane shrugged, but Onion Knight grinned.

"I'd love to eat some meat! I'm so tired of berries, no offense Zidane...Terra." he knew the two spent a long time getting those berries every time they stopped. Terra weakly smiled at him and Zidance glanced up at him, shaking his head.

Bartz had frowned at this point. What about Terra? He knew it was proper for children to go first, but did they not think of the young woman who had just helped them. He was about to ask if they could split it three ways, when Zidane stood.

"I think Terra should get my half." he flashed the young woman a charming smile when she glanced over at him with a tender expression. "I don't think I could live with myself if I took from such a charming woman." she blushed, weakly saying thank you to him. "besides, good old berries or fish is enough to fuel me for weeks!" he chirped, dropping back down to the ground. Bartz smiled. At least one thought of her.

From across the little rest area, Squall coughed. "I guess we should also think of watchers for tonight – a schedule between each of us besides the boys." Cecil, Firion and Cloud agreed. "I'll take first, Tidus, would you mind second?" the Blitzer shook his head. "Firion will take third, Cloud fourth, Cecil fifth, Terra next and then Bartz. Good?" they nodded, but Bartz couldn't help but feel angry that he had included Terra in there. He swallowed back the sudden grip and crossed his arms.

Firion finished skinning the bunny and Zidane had finished scaling the three fish. He started to cook them, the smell made Onion Knight and almost everyone in the group drool. They were sick of berries and fruits. Sitting quietly to the back was Terra, her eyes over the fields, watching the sun fade behind the grayish-blue mountains. Bartz could hear Firion dividing the food up fairly. He chopped each fish in half and gave Tidus, Cloud, Squall, Cecil, Zidane and then asked if Bartz wanted some. He smiled brightly and said he would enjoy the berries. So, with that, Firion took the last fish and cut the bunny up for Onion Knight and Terra.

Bartz watched Terra eat out of the corner of his eye. She nibbled at her piece shyly, as if she were thinking something embarrassing or remembering something and was trying not to lose it. Onion Knight devoured his besides her, sighing when he finished his meal first before everyone else. His stomach growled and he shivered; it was pretty cold. Terra looked up weakly and smiled, ripping a great portion of her meat off and held it out to him. "You can have...if you want." he smiled at her and politely thanked her and ate it quickly, sighing when he felt that his stomach was finally full for the day. He yawned and stretched his arms out, sliding slowly down and against the log he was sitting on.

The mime smiled at Terra. She was so gracious, giving her food to that little boy.

***

When everyone was done eating and the sun was done, they shuffled around to find sleeping places. Onion Knight had decided to sleep where ever Terra wanted, which was the furthest away from the fire. So he headed back to the place he was and cuddled up, using his cape as a blanket, he fell asleep. Cloud and the others chose spots shattered around near the fire, mostly leaning against logs or pillar-like rocks.

Squall stood to the front, watching over the place. Even though he wasn't that tired, Bartz turned his head slightly and saw Terra snuggled up between two trees, her cape around her like a shawl. Her head was against the tree's trunk. He sighed and flopped to his back to watch the stars, listening to life's music. The fire popped and flickered, the owls and wolves echoed their calls and the soft, harmonic sound of crickets made him smile blissfully as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

When he woke, he heard Cecil's soft voice and opened one eye and saw him hunching over Terra, a soft expression on. "Miss Terra?" he gently shook her and she woke with a start, frowning when she saw Cecil. "I'm terribly sorry milady, but I had to wake you, but if you're tired–" he didn't want to say more, but she nodded and rubbed at her eyes.

"I know..." she whispered, standing up she pulled the cape closer and smiled at him. "you can rest now, Cecil." he bowed his head to her and took her hand with his and gently place a tender kiss on her hand, thanking her. Her face darkened then for some odd reason but she politely pulled her hand away and went over to the watcher's spot. Cecil yawned and took a spot by the fire. Bartz opened the other eye and watched Terra sit on a large rock, watching over the field and forest. He watched and watched for several moments before he feel asleep to the warmth of the fire.

When he woke again, he yawned and gazed at the sky, frowning when he knew his time to watch was suppose to happen more than a hour ago, he sat up and saw her on the rock, her gaze still and cautious. He stood, making shuffling noises. She turned her head and frowned when she saw Bartz walking over.

"It was my turn more than a hour ago...why didn't you wake me?" she frowned.

"You looked tired..." he came up to sit besides her, leaning back, he turned his head and smiled brightly at her, his shining gray eyes lit up in happiness. Terra could see they were lightly (very lightly) brown. She looked away, realizing she was staring.

"You look tired...and cold." he muttered, laying down on the rock. "hm, not the most comfortable rock I've slept on!" he chirped, his voice full of delight and warmth. Terra weakly smiled at him.

"you've...slept on rocks before?"

"Yup, sure have!" he grinned. "all sorts of `em. I mostly sleep in trees though; high above so wild animals can't get me. It makes me feel close to the night sky – so close to the stars." Terra looked up, smiling.

"The stars are very beautiful..." she frowned, looking down at her curled up fists on her lap. "I..." when she didn't finish, he looked up at her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she answered too quickly and that bothered him. He sat up and placed a caring, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she nodded and smiled weakly at him, her eyes soft on his.

"Yes...I was just thinking about something."

"Like?" he asked, his worried eyes searching hers. "...you can tell me, ya know." his mouth pulled back in another bright smile. Terra giggled at him.

"I was trying to remember what....what happened before I came here." she was silent for a little bit and Bartz sighed, closing his eyes, he gently spoke.

"I remember what I was doing...feeding my Chocobo. Gah, I miss him!" he chuckled, opening one eye to look at her. "you have anyone you miss?" she sighed, huddling closer to her own body, she shook her head.

"I remember some people...flashes here and there, but that's all." it was odd to her how easy it was to talk to him. "I remember a young man...you remind me of him."

"I do?" she could her the laughter in his voice as he shuffled around on the rock. "how so?"

Terra thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged. "you give off the same aura; peaceful...and kind." she blushed slightly and turned her head away. Bartz sat up. He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Not many happy people like me anymore. Tidus is fun, so is Zidane and Onion Knight. Was he a mime?"

_A mime?_ She almost laughed at that. She shook her head. "no, he was a hunter of treasure, actually. But he was much like you."

"I see..." he laid back down and then turned his stare to the stars. Terra followed his gaze toward the night sky and sighed. Bartz yawned, rubbing his eyes, he stretched a bit. "You could sleep, if you want...." Terra smiled at him and gently slide off the rock, looking up at him.

"...thank you, Bartz." with that, she headed over to her spot to sleep. The young man smiled. You're welcome...

* * *

_Short, but I wanted to know if I had something worth continuing. So, good or bad? :D  
In the next chapter, they meet up with Warrior of Light! ^^_

_If you spot any errors _–_ please _–_ I will be glad to go back and fix them. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
